Recueil d’OS
by lilitou
Summary: Un peut de tout, des petites histoires courtes qui se suffisent a elle même. du triste, du moins triste, de l'humour... HPDM pour la plus part.
1. préface

Ceci est un recueil d'OS

Ceci est un recueil d'OS.

J'ai quelques mini OS qui se suffisent à eux même, mais ils sont assez courts. Souvent ce sont des petits bouts d'histoire que je ne veux pas plus approfondir. Des moments volés comme une capture de l'instant présent. Imaginer que vous ouvrez les yeux sur un lever de soleil, c'est beau mais éphémère. Nul besoins de vous décrire toute une journée de l'astre solaire, simplement le lever de soleil, tout le reste serai pale à coter.

Ce sera toujours HPDM. Si jamais il y a du Mpreg je le préciserai. Certain serons des death fic et je préviendrais aussi.

Bonne lecture


	2. Dans la grande salle

Voilà comme promis la suite de : **Des matins, comme ça** de Thecrazy.

Donc thecrazy, je te dédicace, je te dédie etc... cet OS. Ne cherchez pas l'histoire. Allez lire sa fic avant celle-ci c'est préférable mais franchement ça se lit tout seul.

DMHP What else ?

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le bouton go en bas, dites-moi si ça vous a fait rire, vibrer, baver…

* * *

Par les angelots et tous leurs saints ! Cette nuit à la réserve de la bibliothèque c'était…chaud ! Depuis le temps que je rêve du corps parfait d'Harry… rien que d'y repenser je frissonne et je suis au garde à vous ! Par Salazar, il est vraiment doué avec sa langue et ses mains…. J'ai des étoiles pleins les yeux en le revoyant complètement à moi contre l'étagère. Ses mains douces mais brulantes, ses baisers fiévreux. Sa voix rauque de désir, j'en frissonne encore. Ce...n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça. Mon érection est décidément fort douloureuse.

En plus, monsieur-je-sais-me-servir-de-mon-corps-comme-un-dieu a eu une idée... Intéressante, le bougre ! Il est venu avec sa cape d'invisibilité me susurrant de façon très érotique que je pouvais toujours l'utiliser pour venir sous la table des gryffondor. Rien que cette idée … je vous épargne mes visions débridées dues à un excès d'hormones. Le plus facile fut de se faufiler par la porte derrière un groupe d'élèves. Et je dois éviter les autres ahuris de sa table. Après avoir passé mon divin corps sous la table et évité deux pieds de me rentrer dans l'estomac, je suis devant mon phantasme. Franchement, moi un Malfoy, poussé par mes envies folles, je suis aux pieds du gryffondor. Si père me voyait. Je retiens de justesse un ricanement : si je me fais pincer ici mon honneur en prendra un sacré coup mais que ne ferais-je pas pour lui ?

Je pose ma main sur son genou et remonte ma main sur sa cuisse. Il enlève une chaussure pour venir poser son pied sur mon torse. Heureusement, il ne pue pas des pieds ! Et merlin même avec ses pieds il est doué… je mets ma deuxième main à contribution. Je l'entends parler avec ses amis comme si de rien n'était. Je m'approche entre ses jambes pour caresser la peau de son ventre. Je le fais languir et c'est ça qui est délicieux. Je le vois grossir pour moi et j'en tire une très grande satisfaction. Ce mec est bandant, il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Ma main vient défaire sa ceinture doucement et son pied à lui a trouvé mes cuisses qu'il caresse tout en évitant soigneusement mon érection franchement douloureuse. Je m'intéresse maintenant à sa fermeture éclair que je descends lentement. Mais ce petit démon a, lui aussi, entrepris de faire pareil à mon pantalon : il a agrippé la fermeture de ses orteils et la descend à la même vitesse que moi. Le sale petit…ho oui c'est trop bon… ho oui Harry…

Il a effleuré mon érection vibrante et j'ai étouffé un gémissement. Je suis si dur pour lui que je deviens saccadé dans mes mouvements. C'est lui qui devrait être fou de désir et excité à mort et mon jeu se retourne contre moi….à mon plus grand plaisir.

Je sors sa verge de son boxer, elle pulse dans ma main trahissant l'état plus qu'avancé d'Harry. Son gland violet est un appel net à la luxure et la goutte en son sommet la larme des anges. Prépare-toi à voler haut mon ange.

Je souffle un peu dessus et je vois la peau se rider un peu alors qu'elle tressaute. Je l'effleure du bout des doigts d'une caresse aussi douce qu'une plume. La peau est douce, vibrante sous mes doigts. J'appuie un peu plus mon toucher. Je sens les pulsations de sa verge qui font écho avec la mienne affreusement douloureuse, mais la mienne devra attendre. Pour le moment c'est Harry qui a droit à un aller simple pour le paradis. Voyez-vous, un Malfoy n'est pas toujours égoïste, surtout quand ça lui fait plaisir. Et ho oui quel plaisir de mettre Harry dans cette situation.

Je l'empoigne doucement et je l'entends toussoter pour masquer un gémissement. J'étale la larme des anges sur son gland, je passe bien sur le frein et sur le dessus presque violet. Ses pieds à lui ont dû trouver le moyen de se déchausser complètement et passent sur mes cuisses et sur mon caleçon frottant doucement mon sexe de la plus exquise des façons.

Le bout de ma langue vient se joindre à la danse sensuelle et érotique. Après quelques va-et-vient, je la fait passer avec douceur sur le haut du gland puis descendre sur toute la longueur. Puis ma langue remonte sur le gland l'enroule de manière possessive. Harry est à moi ! Son corps est à moi. Je le caresse, le flatte. Mes lèvres ne sont pas en reste. Elles effleurent, embrassent, suçotent. Je le prends doucement en bouche et sans m'arrêter je vais au maximum de mes possibilités en glissant mes fines lèvres sur le périmètre de son sexe qui pulse en moi frénétiquement. Je l'ai entendu prendre une grande goulée d'air, submergé par le plaisir. Et une de ses mains s'est faufilée sous la table pour caresser mes cheveux. Moi-même je dois résister à l'envie de gémir par la torture des ses pieds sur mon sexe gorgé. Et moi Harry je suis à toi, je veux être à toi et je te le prouve en te laissant poser tes pieds sur mon corps. C'est un honneur que je te fais.

Ma langue s'enroule autour de sa peau, je la suce avidement, la caresse de mes lèvres, par moment, elle est doucement agressée par mes dents. Je fais volontairement buter sa hampe contre le fond de ma gorge de temps à autre. Je t'ai tellement voulu en moi, je me délecte de chaque seconde. Ses hanches veulent bouger mais je le maintiens en place. Je ne sais pas trop comment il se débrouille là-haut. Granger semble engeuler Weasley, je suppose qu'il les regarde dans le vide plus occupé à ressentir mes caresses qu'à écouter ses amis. C'est tant mieux, je veux toute ton attention sur ce que je te fais ressentir, mes mains sur ton corps brûlant de désir, ma langue sur ton sexe, ne penses qu'à moi Harry, rien qu'à moi !

Sa main se crispe dans mes cheveux et je sens qu'il va bientôt venir. Ses mouvements de bassin sont difficilement contrôlables et ses pieds sur mon sexe ont une cadence effrénée. Le démon : à ce rythme je vais jouir avant lui. Viens pour moi Harry !

Une main vient en renfort et accompagne ma bouche dans ses mouvements. Il ne peut retenir un grognement au moment où il se libère dans ma bouche. Je ralentis mon mouvement en avalant son essence. Tu a un gout délicieux et je m'écarte en essuyant le coin de ma bouche rêveusement. Sa jouissance m'a fait venir dans mon pantalon, finalement moi aussi j'ai vu les étoiles. Sa main caresse doucement ses cheveux alors que Granger l'engeule pour son grognement qui visiblement a été mal interprété. Weasley lui demande d'être solidaire mais Harry leur baragouine qu'il a faim et veux manger tranquille. Moi je ricane intérieurement, jouir tranquille et se remettre d'avoir vu les étoiles oui. Même si je ne suis pas vraiment mieux. Je rhabille Harry et moi aussi. Il remet ses chaussures.

Je ressors de la grande salle avec précaution, encore dans un état cotonneux post-orgasmique. Je me sens bien, j'ai cette sensation du devoir accompli, j'ai rendu ce que Potter m'avait fait en cours de Potion avec la même intensité. Je le vois sortir complètement à côté de ses pompes et, en le frôlant, je lui donne notre prochain lieu de rencontre ainsi que l'heure en lui caressant la paume.

Avez-vous déjà essayé de vous envoyer en l'air dans le bureau du directeur sous une cape d'invisibilité ?


	3. Révèle nous

Petit Os sur DM/Harry Potter

Scène de sexe donc âmes sensible s'abstenir !

Corrigé par ma poupoune !

Bonne lecture

--Révèle nous--

Draco entra, maussade, dans la grande salle. Hier, il avait encore eu une dispute avec son compagnon. C'est donc le visage complètement fermé qu'il prit place au petit déjeuner. Blaise ne réussit pas à le dérider, pas plus que Théo et il envoya Pansy sur les roses.

«Ça suffit Parkinson, cesse ce jeu puérile de fillette enamourée devant les autres, je t'ai dit et répété que cela ne me divertissait plus.» Sa voix froide claqua et Pansy lâcha le bras du blond qui n'était visiblement pas d'humeur ce matin. Il était en pleine fusion avec son bol de café salvateur pour échapper aux reproches de ses camarades et aux deux yeux pénétrant de son compagnon à quelques mètres de là. Ces yeux qui depuis des mois, voire des années, s'emplissaient de plus en plus de tristesse. Tristesse de ne pouvoir aimer comme tout le monde. Mélancolie de n'avoir le droit a une vie normale mais seulement des étreintes cachées. Des baisers secrets, des mots doux susurrés avec la peur de se faire prendre. Se cacher, toujours faire attention, constamment être sur le qui vive même dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie. Son cœur pesait de plus en plus lourd d'années en années, de mois en mois de jours en jours d'heures en heures. Mais on ne peut aimer un Malfoy sans des sacrifices, on ne peut aimer un Malfoy et être un homme sans se cacher. On ne peut pas et Draco l'avait dit à son amant de toutes les manières possibles.

Avec douceur au début, avec colère ensuite, et c'était maintenant plus de l'amertume et de la tristesse. Draco n'avait pas le droit d'aimer, pas le droit d'aimer un homme et surtout pas de le montrer. Mais il aimait ces prunelles vertes avec toute son âme, tout son corps et tout son c?ur, et à chaque fois qu'il les croisait pleines de tristesse comme ce matin son cœur se fissurait. Il dut arrêter ses pensées moroses pour prendre le courrier que lui tendait le hiboux. Après lecture, Draco était contrarié et en colère. Son père ne comprendrait jamais rien. Une fois de plus il lui envoyait des menaces s'il venait à sortir du rang. Une fois de plus Draco se dépatouillait, les mains liées à sa famille. Il avait l'impression que son coeur se débattait furieusement dans sa poitrine comme compressé alors qu'il ne rêvait que de liberté.

Donc comme tous les matins il brûla la lettre toujours le visage inexpressif face à ses amis qui ne cherchaient même plus à comprendre avec le temps. Blaise soupira et Théo replongea dans son bol de céréales. Draco croisa furtivement deux yeux voilés de tristesse et il voulut crier, pleurer tout ce qu'un Malfoy noble de son rang n'a et n'aura jamais le droit. Il devrait pourtant être heureux, c'était son anniversaire et ce soir, son compagnon aurait sûrement prévu une surprise comme chaque année. Ses parents avaient à peine rajouté un mot sur ce jour spécial dans leur lettre quotidienne de reproches et de menaces. Il avait honte que ses parents se moquent de son anniversaire au point de lui écrire cette lettre ignoble sans sentiments, quelques mots pour qu'il se souvienne qu'il était né ce jour là. Ils n'avaient même pas daigné éviter de lui rappeler les sanctions d'une déviance de sa part.

Une lettre froide comme ses parents… il voulait être dans ses bras, lui au moins, lui souhaiterait un joyeux anniversaire avec sincérité, amour et douceur. Ses amis lui avaient souhaité, mais en privé. comme toujours, cacher ses sentiment en public. Toujours tout contrôler. Même Pansy, accrochée à son bras, n'était que façade et figuration. Leur mariage était de toute façon prévu depuis longtemps, calculé par rapport au bénéfice de chacun et aux flux politique… Draco avait un goût amer dans la bouche, sa vie était déjà tracée de sa naissance à sa mort et aucun dérapage n'était toléré.

Une scène mit Draco dans un état second. En face de lui, Granger venait surement d'annoncer sa mise en couple avec Weasley au vue de leurs mains enlacées et leur sourire charmeur. Harry leur souriait difficilement, néanmoins content pour eux. Mais le cœur de Draco se brisa définitivement comme son masque quand il vit une perle couler le long de la joue du brun. La douleur, il sentait la douleur de son compagnon qui tachait de rassurer ses amis. Draco lui aussi avait mal, de plus en plus mal. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer et il ne voulait pas perdre la seule personne qui lui permettait de respirer. Draco se leva difficilement à son tour, remontant vers la porte comme toujours. Puis, à la surprise de tous, il bifurqua pour remonter la table des gryffondors. Et sans attendre une quelconque insulte ou mot blessant, il passa ses bras autour du cou du brun qui, surprit, se retourna. Draco se noyait dans ses yeux plein d'étoiles, son coeur bondit et il embrassa Harry doucement, debout, les bras autour de son cou. Un baiser long, passionné, plein de tendresse, de promesses. Draco se détacha de lui pour mettre sa tête dans son cou.

«Joyeux anniversaire Dray.» Draco soupira d'aise.

«J'avais besoins de l'entendre au moins une fois avec sincérité.» cette simple phrase fit resserrer l'emprise sur le blond.

«Je t'aime Dray.»

Draco retrouva le regard sincère et amoureux d'Harry.

«Je suis renié à partir de maintenant, mais c'est le plus beau cadeau que je puisse avoir, puisqu'il me permet de t'aimer.»

Harry prit en coupe le visage de son blond à cette phrase qui, en public, était la plus belle preuve d'amour pour Harry. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sans prendre en compte les autres élèves et leurs amis Harry entraîna Draco pour lui donner son cadeau d'anniversaire, qui serait de toute façon le plus beau de tous puisque donné avec un sourire vrai et heureux de son amour. Draco senti son cœur enfin apaisé et libre, enfin heureux.

Draco allongea Harry sur le lit de sa chambre, oubliant même les cours de la matinée. Plus rien n'avait plus d'importance en ce moment que d'être avec lui. Le blond avait cette lueur au fond des yeux qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais vue, en plus de l'amour et de l'apaisement il voyait ses yeux briller de joie comme un enfant, à noël, devant ses cadeaux. Et Harry perdait pied, noyé dans ses yeux argent. Draco, par des gestes lents, comme pour ne pas abimer une chose précieuse, déshabilla Harry. Le brun se sentait le plus fort du monde dans ses bras et étrangement faible sous les caresses brûlantes. Ce mélange de sensation le fit haleter comme jamais et il déshabilla lui aussi Draco pour découvrir un corps connu par c?ur et étrangement nouveau. Quand les caresses devinrent plus pressées, plus exigeantes, presque incontrôlables, Draco changea les positions, se retrouvant pour la première fois depuis les quatre ans de leur relation en dessous du brun. Harry lui fit un sourire resplendissant qui fit louper deux battements de coeur à Draco. Il ne put retenir un gémissement bruyant quand le brun toujours fixé à ses yeux passa sa langue dans la ligne de poils blonds descendant sous son nombril (ndlb: punaise ce que c'est sex *o*). Les mains du blond allèrent trouver les cheveux doux d'Harry qui, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, passa sa langue sur le membre tendu sous lui. Draco rejeta sa tête en arrière offrant la vue érotique du corps tendu et étrangement alanguis en confiance totale.

Harry prit son amant en bouche complètement, le faisant crier de plaisir. De souvenir, jamais Draco n'avait semblé si vulnérable et en total abandon et Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il allait se préparer à la venue de l'homme de sa vie en lui. Draco ne semblait même plus de ce monde, mais à l'arrêt de la torture sur son membre et après quelques secondes où Draco vit son amant gémir ostensiblement en se préparant sans pudeur face à lui, il releva difficilement le torse pour un baiser langoureux, comme si chacun ne pouvait survivre sans le souffle de l'autre. Harry sentit les mains fines de Draco prendre les siennes mais pas pour prendre le relais, mais bien les écarter de leur but. Draco mena doucement les mains du brun sur son ventre à lui et il se rallongea en écartant les jambes dans une pose irrésistible. (ndlb : . . . et purement bandante . . . )

Harry demanda par le regard la permission et Draco lui sourit.

«Tu es sur?» susurra Harry revenu dans son cou pour lui embrasser et torturer doucement le lobe de son oreille. Draco l'embrassa au passage et murmura doucement à son compagnon qui le couvrait de baisers et de caresses.

«Donne-moi mon cadeau Harry.»

Harry entreprit de s'appliquer à rendre son amour fou de désir, encore plus si cela était possible et pénétra un doigt que Draco accueilli avec des soupirs de bien être.

«Harry, vient en moi.»

Cette simple supplique susurrée avec tant de sentiments fit perdre pied au brun qui tout en fixant son amour se plaça entre ses cuisses. Harry, sur les coudes, regardait son ange blond et l'embrassa doucement. Draco les mains sur les omoplates de l'adonis à la peau halée attendait confiant d'être enfin entier avec l'homme de ses rêves. Et Harry entra doucement heureux de voir le plaisir se former sur le visage du Serpentard. Il n'avait pas mal et même si c'était la première fois que Harry ou qui que se soit le pénétrait, il n'était que gémissement sous le brun. Harry cria à la pénétration, définitivement perdu au paradis. Draco serait convulsivement ses ongles dans le dos d'Harry, qui n'était que plus perdu. La chambre n'était que cris, gémissements, sueur et soupirs, des traces de griffures sur le dos musclé d'Harry qui se soutenait sur les coudes au dessus de son amour. Après un baiser fulgurant de douceur Draco ouvrit les yeux et Harry se perdit dedans. Ce fut trop, tout le c?ur, le corps et l'âme de Draco se lisait dans ces yeux et il lui donnait l'autorisation de lire en lui comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. Harry à cette vision allait jouir mais Draco le devança d'une seconde resserrant ses chairs en même temps qu'un hurlement de jouissance qui devait ressembler a son prénom franchit ses lèvres. La propre jouissance du gryffondor fut encore décuplée, criant lui aussi le prénom de son amour.

C'est a bout de souffle mais toujours les yeux dans les yeux qu'ils restèrent l'un affalé sur l'autre. Harry était ému de cette matinée, il avait tout reçu de Draco, et le fait de l'accepter était le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire pour Draco.

Harry, lové dans les bras du blond, toujours en lui, fini par s'endormir, et Draco le suivit rapidement. Pas un des deux n'entendit les coups sur la porte, pas un des deux ne fit attention aux hurlements derrière le tableau. Ils se fichaient d'eux, ils étaient enfin ensemble et complet l'un comme l'autre.

Ils auraient à expliquer leur relation, ils auraient à subir la vengeance des Malfoy, la suite serait dure. Mais pour le moment ils étaient ensemble et heureux. Et la suite est une autre histoire. . .

histoire magnifique ! J'aime ta façon de décrire, même en se peu de mots, la façon dont un amour peut vaincre toutes les situations. Que ce soit le rejet de la famille ou encore une personne qui est mal dans son corps et à peur du rejet de l'autre.

Je suis aussi fan, mais ça tu le sais déjà, de tes Lemons. . . oui bon, on ne me refera pas hein xDD j'ai l'impression que plus ça va, plus tu nous les fais orgasmiques _''

Voilà, tout est corrigé (et parfaitement bien corrigé d'ailleurs xD ) !

Je t'aime 3 !

P0utchy.


	4. Deux garçons qui s'aiment c'est beau!

Encore un petit OS tout mignon, HP/DM pour pas changer. Pas de scènes de sexe.

Juste une révélation comme ça pour le fun !

-Deux garçons qui s'aiment c'est beau !-

« Arrête ! » souffla Draco Malfoy à Harry en train de l'embrasser à pleine bouche dans le Hall encore vide, Draco contre le mur.

« Pourquoi ? » fit malicieusement Harry dans son cou d'une voix rauque.

« Les autres vont arriver et tu sais bien que si mon père apprend ça.. » soupira Draco.

« Ne me fais pas ça, Draco. Ne te défiles pas ! »

Draco repoussa brutalement Harry.

« TU SAIS BIEN QUE J'AI PAS LE DROIT ! » Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et Draco avait la tête tournée vers la porte de sortie pour ne pas regarder Harry dans les yeux. Harry serra les points de colère. C'est devant cette scène étrange que le flux d'élève arriva et se stoppa, bien heureux d'arriver en pleine dispute.

Harry frappa violemment le plat de ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Draco.

« REGARDES-MOI ! C'EST TOI OU TON PÈRE QUI M'ENVOIE DANS LES ÉTOILES TOUS LES SOIRS ?! J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que pensent les autres ! J'ai pas peur de ton père, il ne touchera jamais à toi, tu m'entends ! »

Harry s'adoucit face aux yeux pleins de larmes.

« J'ai le droit de vouloir t'embrasser où je veux, quand je veux. Tu as le droit de me dire je t'aime où tu veux, quand tu veux. J'ai le droit de vouloir ton corps contre le mien quand j'ai besoin de réconfort, j'ai le droit de te désirer où je veux, comme je veux, et tu en as autant le droit que moi. »

Harry posa ses mains sur les joues de Draco pour tenir son visage devant le sien, et lui déposa une myriade de doux baisers.

« On a le droit de s'aimer, comme on est. Personne n'a le droit de t'interdire de vivre. Tu as le droit de te consumer sous mes doigts, tu as le droit parce que jamais l'amour ne sera sale, jamais les sentiments ne pourront être enfermés. L'amour, c'est beau, et même deux garçons qui s'aiment c'est beau. On ne choisit pas la personne qu'on aime, mais on choisit de vivre heureux et, Draco Malfoy, je veux vivre heureux dans tes bras. Je veux me brûler sous tes doigts, je veux me consumer sur tes lèvres. Ne brises pas nos rêves, les autres vivent leurs vies et n'ont pas le droit de nous imposer de vivre malheureux. Aimes-moi, consumes-moi. »

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux et Draco le serra contre lui.

« Alors consumes-toi. Mais putain Harry, arrête de me faire chialer comme un Poufsouffle. C'est la plus belle déclaration qu'on m'ait faite. » Souffla Draco.

Harry se jeta avidement sur les lèvres de Draco, fou de joie, dans un baiser brûlant. Draco passa ses bras autour du cou du brun pour être appuyé contre le mur. Cela faisait longtemps que plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, seuls dans leur déchirante relation, uniques dans leur amour.

Toutes les personnes présentes étaient choquées. La plupart des filles, et surtout une grande partie Poufsouffle, pleurait face à cette déclaration. Les Serdaigles étaient déjà en train de discuter homosexualité, le nombre de gays, communautés sorcière et moldue confondues. Certains Serpentards et Serdaigles avaient eu une moue dégoutée. Enfin, pour les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, c'était tout de même l'incompréhension qui prônait. Leurs Princes, ensemble ! Rien n'aurait pu expliquer leur étonnement. Le plus surpris de tous devait être Ron, qui avait la mâchoire fracassée sur le sol. Ginny pleurait, pas de déception, elle avait trouvé la tirade tellement belle. Hermione avait doucement remonté le menton de Ron de la main sans lui accorder un regard, tous les yeux étant rivés sur les deux corps enlacés contre le mur.

La beauté froide et aristocratique contre la beauté sauvage, animale. Même ceux qui n'aimaient pas voir de couples homos devaient l'admettre : ils étaient beaux. Ça ne semblait pas déplacé, juste tellement normal finalement. Après avoir vu ça, plus personne n'aurait pu voir Harry avec un autre ou une autre, et pareil pour Malfoy.

« C'est la plus belle déclaration que j'aie entendue. Je veux moi aussi avoir un jour une déclaration pareille ! » Fit Neville, qui retenait ses larmes.

« Ils sont torrides ! » fit Dean, le rouge aux joues. Ron semblait encore aphone. D'ailleurs, il ressemblait à Pansy qui, à un mètre, avait la même expression que lui. Blaise affichait un petit rictus et Théo un grand sourire.

« Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt ! » fit Théo.

« Ça, c'est une putain de déclaration ! Je savais pas que Potter pouvait être comme ça ! » fit Blaise.

« Langage Blaise ! Même si je suis bien d'accord avec toi. »

« Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournent autour. »

« Putain, c'est trop romantique. » soupira la jeune Weasley.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, putain, il a fait fort ! » fit Dean juste derrière.

« Malfoy ! » fit Ron, encore choqué.

« Ta gueule mon chéri, ils sont tellement mignons ! » fit Hermione sans pouvoir détourner le regard du baiser brûlant devant ses yeux, comme tous en train de regarder le couple.

« Mais c'est un garçon ! » se plaignit Pansy.

« Oui et tu n'avais aucune chance dès le départ ! » lui fit Blaise avec un rictus amusé.

« Ils vont avoir du mal, ce n'est pas comme si c'était très bien vu chez les sorciers. » soupira Théo.

Il ne restait plus que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards en train de regarder le couple, dont le baiser avait un tout petit peu dérapé. Draco, les doigts enlacés à ceux d'Harry contre le mur, offrait son cou au brun qui lui déposa un suçon. Les deux devaient se retenir de gémir dans un lieu public.

« Ils vont quand même pas se sauter dessus dans le hall ? » fit Ron, mortifié.

« Ta gueule ! » firent Serpentards et Gryffondors dans un bel ensemble.

« Weasley serait homophobe ? » demanda Blaise.

« Non, mais Harry avec la Fouine ! Merde quoi ! Et puis franchement, il aurait pu nous prévenir. » Ginny regarda le groupe hétéroclite et improbable, et jeta un regard noir à son frère.

« Tu es un con fini Ron ! Toi, tu ne vas pas crier que tu es hétéro ! Je ne vois pas en quoi il a à se justifier, surtout face à ta stupidité ! » Ron regarda sa sœur, choqué. Théo et Blaise, eux, souriaient, la jeune Weasley avait son caractère.

« Je suis tout à fait de l'avis de Ginny ! Même si ils pouvaient nous éviter le spectacle ! » Fit Seamus.

« Tu n'as qu'à pas regarder ! » fit froidement Hermione. « Moi je trouve ça tellement beau, hum, voire même érotique. » Le rouge lui monta aux joues sous le rire de tout le monde quand Harry se détacha un peu de Draco.

« Désolé, je me suis un peu emporté je crois. » Draco lui sourit narquoisement.

« Tu crois ? »

Harry rougit et fut attiré par la vision du groupe qui les regardait en attendant. Hermione soupira quand Ron leur cria.

« Harry, toi tu ne vis peut être que d'amour et de jus de citrouille. Mais moi, j'ai besoin d'aliments ! Alors si tu veux bien, on va MANGER ! »

« Pareillement mon prince, pareillement ! » fit Blaise, faussement cérémonieux.

« Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix ! » fit Harry après un autre baiser à Draco. Le groupe roula des yeux. Draco avait resserré sa prise sur la main de son petit ami et Harry sourit bêtement.

« Alors, on peut savoir depuis combien de temps vous vous aimez en jouant la comédie ? » demanda Ginny. Harry caressa le dos de la main de Draco pour lui donner du courage, il savait que le blond assumait son homosexualité mais avait peur de la réaction des autres.

« Deux ans. » fit Draco. Blaise ricana.

« Je comprends mieux. En tout cas, superbe coming out, très larmoyant mais parfait. Félicitations Potter. Toutes les filles étaient en train de chialer, à savoir si c'était pour la perte des deux plus beaux mecs du monde magique ou à la petite tirade... Ça, on n'en saura rien. » Blaise était amusé. Draco regarda son ami avec soulagement.

« Harry, pourquoi la Fouine ? Non sérieux, il y a plein de mecs et tu as du choisir la Fouine ! »

Harry lui fit un sourire terrassant.

« On ne choisit pas toujours vers qui va son cœur Ron, mais honnêtement tu me verrais avec un autre ? Sans caractère ? Qui ne veut que mon argent, ma gloire, ou mon corps ? » Théo ricana.

« Pour sûr Potter, au moins Draco ne cherche pas la gloire, ni l'argent ni même ton corps. » Le groupe entra, plié de rire…. Même Draco ricanait à la bêtise de son petit ami naïf. Harry roula des yeux mais fini par rire avec tout le monde. Et même s'il avait un peu joué de son côté Serpentard, il l'aimait tellement… il était fier de rentrer dans la Grande Salle avec ses doigts mêlés à ceux si doux de son compagnon.


	5. Les gros titres

HP/DM

HUMOUR

Pas de scènes choquantes.

* * *

*** Les Gros Titres ***

Harry devant son petit déjeuner lisait la gazette et soupira en voyant les gros titres.

- Putain ils font chier !

Deux pas plus loin Malfoy leva un sourcil en se stoppant, toujours sur le trajet vers sa place deux mètres plus loin.

- Quel langage Potter, fit-il sur un ton choqué et narquois sans porter un regard aux griffy. Il attrapa, avant de se le prendre en pleine tête, le journal que lui lançait rageusement Potter, et le déroula alors que le brun parlait.

- Lis donc la gazette Malfoy, je suis certain que tu penseras la même chose.

Effectivement Malfoy soupira en voyant la photo d'eux deux en train de s'embrasser. Depuis deux mois les rumeurs couraient sur eux, leur courant sur le système par la même occasion.

- Cette photo est truquée, fit le blond sur un ton neutre sans bouger, les personnes étaient de plus en plus intriguées autour d'eux mais n'osaient pas dire un mot, trop avides de la moindre information.

- Merci Malfoy, même si tu aimes clamer à qui veut l'entendre que je suis un crétin de griffy, je sais encore avec qui et où je couche, cracha le brun plus excédé qu'autre chose. Draco se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules.

- Besoin d'un stratège en relations publiques pour protéger ta vie privée Potter ? fit Draco d'un air supérieur et narquois. Harry, sans se soucier de Ron qui venait d'avaler de travers, secoua la main pour dissiper les mots de Malfoy.

- Après tout ce n'est pas moi qui risque d'être renié, comme tu aimes le clamer je n'ai plus de famille.

C'eut le mérite de faire grincer des dents l'intéressé.

- Très fin de ta part j'en conviens mais mon père ne risque pas de me renier pour une simple histoire d'orientation sexuelle…

Harry ricana d'un rire froid que personne ne lui connaissait, le silence qui les entouraient était surpris, en temps normal ces deux là en seraient venu aux sorts pour moins que ça. Certainement que devant le coup dur de la gazette ils s'associaient pour contredire ces informations… Du moins c'est ce que croyaient leurs amis respectifs.

- Mais un Potter ça change la donne je suppose. J'aurais bien donné tout l'or de ma banque rien que pour voir ton père s'étrangler avec sa tasse de thé ce matin.

Malfoy pivotât pour dévisager Harry froidement alors que le brun avait un rictus amusé et sournois. Pas de doute le choixpeau avait été influencé, il aurait fait un excellent Serpentard… Bien que trop fonceur, mais très bon Serpentard tout de même.

- Pour ta gouverne Lucius boit du café le matin. Et il est forcement au courant des rumeurs depuis un moment. Je lui en ai touché deux mots.

Harry nota que Malfoy avait abandonné toute intonation et ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à ça.

- Bien Malfoy, quelle sera ta position sur ça alors ?

L'échange visuel dura un moment avant que Malfoy ne repose la gazette devant le brun.

- Peu m'importe. Son sourire faux cul sur les lèvres Draco se pencha un peu.

- Une relation avec le sauveur c'est drôlement plus efficace pour blanchir ma réputation que tous les non-lieux du ministère.

Harry eut un soupir avec le sourire qui fit pâlir un Ron tellement choqué qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

- Je savais que tu n'étais qu'un intéressé, lâchât Harry avec un sourire espiègle.

- Intéressé par ton cul ? Certainement, je ne serais pas resté avec toi depuis deux ans si tu n'avais pas été un apollon, très doué qui plus est…

Le « boum » fit à peine tourner la tête des gens alentour qui regardaient Ron étalé sur le sol sans oser bouger.

- Alors on peut dire que c'est officiel ? fit Harry, neutre.

- A moins que tu ne veuilles une annonce dans le journal officiel et une conférence de presse… Je crois bien.

Harry roula des yeux.

- J'exige juste une chose, Malfoy.

Le dit Malfoy leva un sourcil.

- Il est hors de question que cela ait un quelconque rapport avec un mariage, un enfant, ou ma fortune.

Malfoy se mordit la langue en voyant le rictus sadique de Potter.

- Oh, ce qui veut dire que je pourrais exiger de venir à ton manoir ? Refuser que tu me trompes à moins de vouloir subir milles tortures, et j'en ai appris quelques unes bien sympas avec Voldemort, ou même demander un entretien avec ce cher Lucius pour lui décrire toutes les positions que nous avons pratiquées pour le voir s'évanouir ?

La veine du front de Draco tiquait dangereusement alors que Théodore Nott derrière lui se retenait à grand peine de rire. Il comprenait mieux pour quoi Draco était tombé sous le charme de Potter.

- Comme si tu n'avais pas déjà un manoir, comme si j'avais besoin d'aller voir ailleurs alors que j'ai le plaisir de te faire subir mes moindres désirs, et tu mourras le jour où mon père montrera la moindre émotion devant un étranger.

Harry souleva ses épaules.

- Dommage. Plus sérieusement je voulais continuer nos altercations puériles et distrayantes.

Draco se redressa plus détendu, il avait réellement eu peur qu'Harry ne lui demande une chose importante.

- Si tu y tiens.

- Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, retourne dans ton panier de serpents venimeux, blanc bec peroxydé !

- Quand on n'a jamais approché un peigne de sa vie on s'abstient de ce genre de remarque, le bigleux.

- Qui disait que ma tignasse indomptable me donnait un air prédateur, sexy et sauvage ?  
Harry restait aussi indifférent que Malfoy au silence d'incompréhension régnant autour d'eux.

- Qui trouvait que mes cheveux fins et soyeux avaient des reflets blancs fascinants ?

- Tu as encore pris tes fantasmes pour la réalité Malfoy, ta coiffure gominée d'aristo coincé est loin d'être attirante. La guerre est finie, le port du casque n'est plus obligatoire.

Blaise ouvrit de grands yeux. Potter, qui répliquait habituellement, utilisait des insultes plutôt méchantes. Seulement là il était fourbe, peut-être aussi fourbe que Malfoy. Hermione regardait l'échange avec surprise et Ron avait été simplement adossé à un banc en attendant qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Chacun semblait ne plus comprendre ce qui se tramait. Alors cela voulait dire que ces deux là sortaient vraiment ensembles ? Pourtant leur manière de faire était terriblement ambiguë…

C'était très certainement une mascarade…

- Mes fantasmes sont bien plus axés sur toi nu et soumis que sur la teneur de ma couleur de cheveux, transmise de père en fils dans la famille.

Le regard de pure envie que lui renvoya Harry lui donna chaud, d'un seul coup.

- Moi, soumis ? C'est bien un fantasme, Malfoy car celui-ci n'est pas près d'arriver.

Draco serra les dents et ses muscles se crispèrent, Potter venait de retourner contre lui sa réplique.

- Oserais-tu insinuer qu'un Malfoy puisse être dominé ?

Harry regardait Draco en essayant de ne pas repenser à leurs nuits de débauche. Il déglutit difficilement avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

- On va peut-être éviter de commencer à s'engueuler sur notre vie privée…

Malfoy comprit par là que le chemin emprunté était glissant, il eut une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur en détaillant le mouvement dans les cheveux du brun, ces cheveux qu'il adorait.

- En effet, c'est plus prudent.

Le petit groupe de Serpentards s'installa à sa place alors qu'Harry évitait soigneusement les autres regards. Après tout, il était fâché avec la plupart des griffy pour avoir refusé cette année de jouer dans l'équipe de quidditch, ce que Ron avait pris comme une attaque personnelle. Ginny elle boudait depuis qu'il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé, donc elle boudait depuis deux ans en gros.

Harry avait un petit sourire en prenant la sortie de la grande salle. Il était ravi de l'entourloupe montée pour révéler leur relation. Oui, il était assez fourbe pour faire un coup pareil aux journalistes et à son amour. En amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis. Ça tombait bien, la guerre était finie et il était amoureux.

Beaucoup ne croiraient pas à leur relation, il est vrai quelque peu particulière, mais il s'en fichait. Draco ne pourrait plus exiger de lui de ne rien dire à personne et de se cacher.

Les rumeurs, c'était lui aussi. Mine de rien il n'aurait pas aimé que Lucius mène la vie dure à Draco, et c'était le seul moyen de forcer son blond à en parler à son père avant la grande révélation de ce matin.

Ouaip, pensa t-il en partant s'installer sur les marches avec un sourire radieux, il n'avait tout de même pas imaginé que ça se passe si bien. Dans sa version Draco niait, Ron hurlait, Hermione le trainait à l'infirmerie, Snape lui jetait des sorts…

Il vit Lucius s'avancer en le dévisageant, la gazette sous le bras. Il allait passer sans même lui dire bonjour - pas que cela aie attristé Harry de toute manière - puis se ravisa et se stoppa dans les marches.

- Bien joué Potter, magnifique manipulation, et des medias, et de mon fil.

- J'aime Draco, fit Harry sincèrement.

- Vous avez intérêt.

Finalement c'était une belle journée. Lucius entra et Harry resta à profiter du soleil sur les marches.


	6. Ferme les yeux

HP/DM

DRAMA ( pour les âmes sensibles...)

* * *

*** Ferme les yeux ***

Tout est arrivé si vite. Si vite que même moi, Hermione Granger, n'ai rien vu venir. La fin de la guerre était arrivée et, malgré les morts, nous tentions de trouver encore une branche pour nous raccrocher à la vie. Beaucoup étaient tombés pour la liberté. Liberté, mais pas pour tout le monde. Les mangemorts avaient été arrêtés et les procès s'étaient succédés à un rythme infernal.

Harry tentait de ne pas sombrer et était épaulé par Draco. Oui, j'ai appris qu'il entretenait une relation après la bataille. La veille ils s'étaient retrouvés pour se souhaiter bonne chance, chacun de leur côté de la guerre. Et, vu les joues rouges de mon ami quand il me l'a annoncé, je peux vous dire que je suis sûre qu'ils ont fait bien plus que s'échanger des banalités de Némésis à la figure…

Mais à la fin des procès, le ministre a fait arrêter Malfoy junior, et Harry n'a rien pu faire. Il a remué ciel et terre pour faire libérer Draco. Des semaines d'insomnie où lui et moi tentions de trouver une faille. Malheureusement, l'opinon publique avait décidé de faire tomber la tête de tous les Malfoy, et Draco avait le malheur de porter ce nom. J'ai vu mon ami déterminé puis devenir de plus en plus faible et maladif. Visiblement, les visites dans la cellule de Draco étaient étroitement surveillées. Et chaque fois, Harry en sortait plus faible, plus brisé. Mais il n'a pas lâché prise. Il a tout essayé, les voix légales, l'opinion publique, les procédés crapuleux…. Rien n'y a fait.

Draco a été jugé. Jugé pour avoir porté le nom des Malfoy, jugé de crimes non commis. Certes, il n'était pas un enfant de cœur, mais il n'a jamais tué. Harry ne lui aurait pas pardonné ça. Draco est sur la grosse chaise de son procès, les mains enchainées. Il ne lâche pas Harry du regard, et Harry ne le lâche pas du regard non plus. Seuls eux sont capables de comprendre leur langage, leurs promesses rien que par un simple regard.

Le verdict tombe : coupable. Condamné au baiser du détraqueur.

Harry hurle et se jette sur le devant de la scène. Il essaye d'expliquer encore une fois, mais personne ne l'entend, personne ne l'écoute. Il se jette à genoux devant Draco et invoque un bouclier. Je connais ce bouclier, c'est le même qu'il utilise dans les cas désespérés. Un fin bouclier transparent comme le cristal mais aussi dur que le diamant. Il résiste à tous les sorts tant qu'Harry a la force de le tenir.

Harry a sa tête sur les genoux de Draco et sanglote. Draco lui caresse amoureusement les cheveux.

« Pardon, je n'ai pas réussi à te sauver. »

« Je sais que tu as fait ce que tu pouvais Harry. »

Draco a un doux sourire et Harry prend ses mains sans faire attention aux chaines.

« Je ne veux pas que tu meures. »

« Je ne serai pas vraiment mort Harry. Prend soins de mon corps. »

Harry se relève droit comme un I et prend le visage de Draco en coupe.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ! Comment peux-tu accepter cette fin si atroce ! »

« Calme-toi Harry. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. »

Leur échange visuel parait interminable et le ministre demande aux aurors de faire quelque chose. Ceux-ci lui expliquent qu'ils ne peuvent rien contre ce bouclier.

« Draco, même Voldemort a eu une mort digne. Ce serait injuste que toi tu crèves comme un chien. »

« Je me fiche de ma mort Harry, j'ai vécu des moments gravés en moi à jamais dans tes bras. Sois fort Harry. »

Harry hoche la tête lentement. Il embrasse longuement Draco.

« Je serai fort mon amour…. »

Le ministre soupire en demandant à Potter de s'éloigner s'il a fini. Mais Harry ne quitte pas Draco des yeux.

« Je t'aime Harry. »

Draco sourit et Harry lui répond les larmes aux yeux.

« Je t'aime, bien plus que la vie. Attend moi je ne serai pas long. »

Harry lève sa baguette sous les yeux incrédules de tous.

« Avada Kedavra. »

Il a prononcé le sort ultime sur Draco, qui retombe mollement sur la chaise. Son bouclier toujours dressé empêche toute action extérieure. Harry pose sa tête sur les genoux du blond après lui avoir fermé les yeux. Il pleure en se berçant comme un enfant.

« Tu auras été fier même devant la mort mon amour. Pardonne-moi mais je t'aime. Regarde ce qu'il m'ont obligé à faire amour. Il m'ont obligé à te tuer, toi, la seule personne qui ait eu une place dans mon cœur. Mes amis comprendront, je les aime, mais moins que toi. Il m'ont obligé à te tuer mon amour, j'ai dû te tuer ! Mon soleil, mon oxygène, ma vie. Je voulais te demander en mariage, acheter une maison, avoir des enfants. Il m'ont obligé à te tuer. Je t'aime tellement, je ne pouvais pas te voir faible. Tu n'avais pas à souffrir pour eux. Il m'ont obligé à nous sacrifier mon amour. »

La salle était tétanisée. Par le geste du Sauveur et par tant de souffrance. Tant de mots d'amour perdus dans une oreille morte. Moi, je ne bouge pas. C'est inutile, je sais que sa décision est prise depuis longtemps. Moi-même, si je n'avais pas un bébé, j'aurais rejoint Ron depuis longtemps. Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir en le culpabilisant de mourir en me laissant seule. Il doit aller le rejoindre même si j'ai mal. Même si je pleure en le voyant si détruit.

Harry sèche ses larmes et pointe sa baguette sur lui-même et prononce le sort fatal. La salle est silencieuse et tétanisée, même si la bulle a disparu. Tout le monde regarde la scène, incrédule. Harry, mort, la tête sur les genoux de Draco, leurs mains jointes, sauf la main de sa baguette qui tombe mollement le long de son corps. Cette scène est morbide, mais personne ne réalise que la bêtise humaine a couté la vie à deux anges. Ils s'aiment en paix j'ose espérer. Une larme de plus coule sur ma joue. Ne t'en fais pas Ron, moi aussi un jour je te rejoindrai.

Je m'avance sur le lieu et ferme les yeux de mon meilleur ami parti pour d'autres cieux. Tout est fini.


	7. Je te hais au moins autant que je t'aime

Romance

DM/HP

* * *

*** Je te hais au moins autant que je t'aime. ***

Ce n'est un secret pour personne, Harry Potter détestait Draco Malfoy, et réciproquement. La liste serait franchement trop longue pour étaler leur différends et oubliez immédiatement l'idée de leur poser la question, ce serait long et fastidieux de passer des jours à écouter la longue liste de leurs défauts dépeint par leur ennemi.

Car aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître chacun pouvait haïr l'autre pour des vrais raisons, mais pour des choses tout aussi insignifiantes que :

« Je le déteste quand il remet sa mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille… » Ou « il m'énerve à tremper sa tartine dans son chocolat et à TOUJOURS laisser une goutte tomber sur la table ! »

Vous l'aurez donc compris cela allait bien plus loin qu'une haine puérile, c'était carrément une haine viscérale et obsessionnelle. Et si la plus part du temps ils se croisaient dans les couloirs en feintant l'indifférence à l'égard de l'autre, leur regards noirs eux ne se lâchaient pas. Draco passait la tête haute et relevait le menton l'air fier, Harry se contentait d'un « tsss ! » dédaigneux face à l'attitude du noble serpent.

Ron et Hermione ne comprenait plus Harry… Malfoy n'était pas plus con qu'avant alors pourquoi d'un coup lui accordait-il tant d'importance ? Depuis la sixième année il ne cessait de le suivre, prétextant un mauvais coup. Mais après le sectusempra qu'il avait reçu Malfoy avait passé un mois à l'infirmerie et Hermione savait de source sûre que Harry était passé toutes les nuits pour aller voir Malfoy. Culpabilité ? Remord ? Elle n'aurait pas su dire, après Malfoy était rentré dans l'ordre du phénix et dès que Malfoy fut totalement guéri tout était rentré dans l'ordre des choses entre eux deux. Elle avait espéré que ces deux là se calmeraient… Douce utopie ! Ça empirait de semaine en semaine !

Draco était entouré de superbes créatures gloussantes à fortes poitrines. Très beaux spécimens selon l'avis des connaisseurs. Harry, les mains dans les poches, se plaça dos au mur en face du blond.

- Arrête ton cinéma, Malfoy, lâcha Harry avec une lueur d'amusement derrière son air de défi. Hermione regardait avec Ron la scène de loin. Blaise souleva un sourcil. Où voulais en venir Potter ?

- Encore une expression moldue je suppose, ta langue de pute ne sait que parler des langues inconnues ma parole !

Les filles avaient arrêté de glousser, au grand dam de Théo qui aimait bien entendre les filles rire. Harry avait un sourire méchant.

- Je voulais dire : arrête Malfoy, pas une seule de ces gonzesses ne te fait bander, ça sert à rien de simuler.

Hermione avait les mains sur la bouche.

- Harry ! s'indigna la brune choquée du vocabulaire. Ron lui attendait la suite, vu comme c'était parti, ce serait du grand spectacle. Draco ne se laissa pas démonté… Potter venait de faire la révélation de son homosexualité ? Bien… Très bien… Il devait garder son calme, et surtout faire comme si c'était naturel.

- Tu es jaloux peut-être ? Quand j'aurais fini d'apprécier la vue je te laisserais les restes. Tu n'es bon qu'à ça Potter, faire le clebs, mais après tout c'est la seule chose que ton parrain savait faire…

Harry accusa le coup rapidement mais ne bougea pas, après tout il savait que ce con allait répliquer. C'en était risible mais le blond attaquait toujours sur sa famille.

- Ne me reproche pas d'avoir une famille convenable Malfoy. Je n'y peux rien si la tienne est pourrie.

Il retrouva un peu son sourire en voyant Draco grimacer, mais Harry continua.

- Et je suis désolé Malfoy, mais je ne fais pas semblant d'être hétéro. Les pimbêches qui gloussent je m'en fous, par contre je ne dirais non à mettre Nott dans mon lit.

Il ricana en voyant les yeux exorbités de Théodore Nott, les deux sourcils relevés de Blaise et l'air surpris de Malfoy. Hermione était perdue dans la lecture d'un livre attendant que ces messieurs aient fini leur guéguerre pathétique. Ron lui était surpris.

- Hermy ?

- Hum ? fit la brune sans relever le nez.

- Tu savais que Harry était gay ?

Elle tourna la page tout en éclairant son petit ami sans relever le nez, manquait plus qu'on la coupe dans sa lecture !

- C'est tellement évident Ron. Il n'est franchement pas particulièrement prudent quand il matte les mecs.

- Ha, fit Ron quelque peu surpris de cette nouvelle. Et personne n'a pensé à me mettre au courant ? fit-il avec une moue adorable selon Hermione.

- Tu n'as jamais eu à annoncer que tu étais hétéro à ce que je sache, je ne vois pas pourquoi Harry aurait dû annoncer son homosexualité, répondit Hermione comme une évidence.

- Euh, je sais pas ? Peut-être juste pour que je sache que mon meilleur pote peut avoir l'idée de me mater sous la douche ou dans le dortoir par exemple ? fit Ron contrit.

Hermione claqua son lourd livre avec une main et l'abattit sur la tête du roux qui se massait le crane avec une moue de petit garçon pris en faute.

- T'es vraiment le roi des cons Ron ! Soupira Hermione en reprenant sa lecture.

L'échange hautement philosophique entre Harry et Draco avait dérivé… Les filles étaient sur le côté, attendant que le blond démente son homosexualité pour reprendre leurs combats entre filles et savoir qui aurait le privilège de Malfoy. Mais Malfoy était en face de Potter, Potter qui était droit face à Malfoy, à quelques centimètres.

- Tu sais Malfoy j'aime bien les méchant des histoires, y a toujours à gratter sous la carapace, un bout de personnalité à découvrir.

Draco recula Harry de la main, il le sentait trop près de lui et ça lui donnait des frissons.

- Et moi je déteste les gentils, on sait déjà tout sur eux.

Harry se mit à sourire.

- J'ai eu peur, pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu parlais de moi.

Il se recolla près de Draco.

- Je croyais que tu voulais Théo ? fit Draco feignant de ne pas être surpris de l'attitude du brun.

Où était Potter ? Qui avait échangé Potter ? Il était perdu, mais le jour où il se laisserait mener n'était pas arrivé.

- Pâle copie de toi.

Et à son étonnement Harry posa sa tête sur son épaule en soupirant. Trop choqués, personne ne disait rien et Draco oublia même de repousser le gryffondor. Mais il se reprit et envoya Potter valser un mètre plus loin.

- PUTAIN ! Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues Potter mais ce n'est pas toi, ça !

Harry s'énerva et en deux enjambées se retrouva face à Draco, il le poussa sans ménagement d'une main contre le mur.

- Ta gueule Malfoy, maintenant tu te tais et tu m'écoute attentivement ! Tu voulais une réponse, et tu vas l'avoir.

Malfoy ne savait pas de quoi parlait Potter.

- Quelle question ? A quoi tu joues ? fit le blond désorienté.

Harry tira sur une chainette en argent à son cou pour en sortir une petite clef en cristal. Malfoy palissait à la vue de cette clef et Harry savait qu'il avait toute son attention. Il s'approcha de son oreille pour susurrer à sa Némésis plus que perturbée, les mots (ou le souffle ?) du brun le perturbant :

- Je vois que tu te souviens de cette clef. Dans ton coma je me suis retrouvé dans ton subconscient, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens des détails _Draco_. Je vais te raviver la mémoire, tu m'as ouvert ton cœur, tu m'as envoyé ta haine et ton amour dans la tronche aussi violemment qu'un raz de marrée. Et tu m'as posé cette question, tu m'as demandé si je t'aimais et te haïssais comme toi tu me haïssais et m'aimais. Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre, j'étais encore sous le choc alors tu as enfermé ton cœur dans la glace en me disant que ce serait trop dur de savoir que je ne pourrais pas partager tout avec toi. Tu m'as donné la clef en me disant que le jour où je serais prêt à tout partager avec toi, tout sans aucune condition, je n'aurais qu'à ouvrir ton cœur et laisser le mien s'exprimer.

Harry venait de plonger la clef dans le thorax de Draco et fit un tour.

Pas un bruit ne venait troubler le silence. Blaise, Théo, et Ron avaient des yeux comme des soucoupes mais ne comprenaient pas l'échange, aucun mot ne venait agrémenter leurs actions plus que bizarres. Malfoy était trop choqué et reprenait possession de ses souvenirs et de ses sentiments. Un moment passa où Harry ne dit rien et Malfoy reprit son air hautain. Il fixa Harry dans les yeux avant de le repousser de nouveau avec toute sa force.

- Ta réponse ? fit Draco avec autorité.

Harry serra les poings tout en se collant au blond en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Putain tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je te hais Malfoy. Et c'est vraiment bon de te détester.

- T'es juste un putain de baratineur Potter, fit Draco, ses yeux froids plongés dans les yeux verts trop pleins de sentiments. Harry se décolla juste un peu et sortit une deuxième longue chainette de sa chemise. C'était cette fois une petite chevalière qui y était accrochée, Harry la fit passer lentement sa tête et la tendit à Draco.

- C'est la dernière chose qu'il me reste de mes parents, fit inaudiblement Harry pour que seul Draco et lui entendent. Malfoy prit la chainette en regardant la chevalière des Potter qui y était pendue, elle brillait doucement d'une petite lumière rouge.

- Quel sort lui as-tu jeté pour qu'elle soit si remplie de magie ?

Draco sentait la magie irradier, une sorte de chaleur étrange. Quand il comprit enfin que cette bague n'avait rien de normal il écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Il y a quoi dedans ? C'est trop puissant pour un vulgaire sort !

Harry lui souffla un seul mot.

- Horcruxe.

- T'es malade ! Tu as osé…

La gifle partit de suite, Draco se calma face aux regards surpris des autres qui ne comprenaient rien mais essayaient d'entendre des bribes, malheureusement Hermione, Ron, Théo et Blaise les dissuadaient d'approcher trop.

- Je t'interdis de salir la mémoire de la seule chose qui me vienne de mes parents. Même si je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'en créer un pour survivre, je ne suis pas comme lui ! Cette chevalière contient ce que j'avais de plus beau à ce moment là, une chose qui me retenait à la vie malgré tout. Une partie de mon amour pour toi. » Harry l'avait dit assez bas, comme une confession mais Draco restait immobile. C'est vrai que la chevalière ne transpirait pas de magie noire, non elle dégageait une chaleur apaisante. Les mots de Potter le touchaient bien plus qu'il ne voulait le croire, cette scène était surréaliste !

Draco mit la chainette en redonnant la clef en cristal à Harry qui continua à lui susurrer.

- Promets-moi juste de la détruire le jour où je mourrai.

- Et si je meurs avant ?

- Elle se détruira d'elle-même, elle contient tout mon amour pour toi, si tu meurs, elle n'a plus de raison d'être, susurra Harry au creux de son cou, tandis que ses mains avaient été se poser avec douceur sur la nuque du blond.

- Tu es malade Potter, fit Draco en collant Harry un peu plus à lui.

- Fou d'amour et malade de jalousie, je te hais Malfoy !

Le baiser fut fusionnel, vorace mais pas violent.

Toutes les filles avaient soupiré, quelques bi et homos avaient du se mordre la lèvre. C'était sulfureux au possible et beaucoup repartiraient avec une démarche en canard, c'était bandant ! Ron palissait, mais après tout il n'avait qu'à détourner le regard… Hermione avait un petit sourire en coin, beaucoup étaient repartis dégoutés.

Les mains du blond étaient sur les hanches du brun, mais sous le vêtement. Harry avait accroché fermement la nuque du blond pour ne pas rompre le baiser. De temps en temps ses doigts effleuraient la peau sensible, pour leur plus grand plaisir. C'était une lutte pour le pouvoir, une lutte pour faire craquer l'autre en premier. Et Draco devait reconnaître que jamais il n'avait vu Harry comme ça ! Séducteur, sûr de lui, désinvolte, carrément sexy dans ce haut moulant et ce pantalon outrageant ! C'était un vrai lion courageux et très entreprenant, malgré tout son self contrôle il ne pourrait pas sauver les apparences bien longtemps et le fier Draco Malfoy ne pourrait plus retenir ses gémissement. Harry avait gagné cette bataille…

Draco se recula de quelques centimètres leurs lèvres se frôlaient, leurs yeux se sondaient et même là on sentait la lutte, la tension était palpable. Harry se mordit la lèvre avant de craquer et de reprendre la bouche de son ennemi. Il la titilla un moment, la léchant doucement. Il s'écarta à nouveau, et Draco savait que même si lui avait abdiqué, Harry était fou de ses lèvres, si fou qu'il avait craqué pour l'embrasser. Un partout.

- Oui c'est clair je sens bien toute ta haine, fit Malfoy, acide.

A vrai dire leurs érections collées l'une à l'autre ne pouvaient pas franchement être oubliées par les deux garçons. Harry se détacha de Malfoy avec cet air nonchalant qui exaspérait tant Draco.

- Bien, maintenant que tu as ta réponse je vais vaquer à mes occupations.

Blaise souleva à nouveau le sourcil qui s'était remis en place entre temps. Harry allait chercher son sac et remit la lanière sur son épaule sans un regard pour Draco.

- Petite pute ! Cracha Malfoy, amer d'avoir perdu le corps désiré.

Sans se retourner Harry lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

- Va te faire foutre Malfoy.

Hermione ricanait, ils étaient vraiment étranges. Ron s'attendait à une réplique bien sentie de la part de Malfoy, qui ne tarda pas.

- Ce soir, ma chambre de préfet, 10 heures ! Ne sois pas en retard ! Grogna Malfoy avec un rictus mauvais.

Harry, qui allait tourner à l'angle du couloir… tourna. Et repassa sa tête.

- Sans faute petit pd !

Et il reparti.

Draco était déjà reparti lui aussi, laissant à Blaise et Théo le soin de s'occuper des glousseuses. Hermione tirait un Ron choqué dans les couloirs en rigolant. Théo encore sous le choc se tourna vers Blaise.

- Il se fout de nous ?

- Je ne crois pas.

- Oh, fit intelligemment le petit blond en allant…

Il ne savait pas, mais il y allait.

Blaise, lui, alla à son dortoir se recoucher… Oui, oui, même à 14 heures.


	8. Un amour impossible

Harry Potter/DM

DRAMA

- Un amour impossible -

Harry était posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre de préfet, une jambe dans le vide et un bras sur l'autre genou. Il regardait par la fenêtre la nuit s'étalant sur la forêt en face de lui.

« Je suis égoïste non ? »

Fit-il comme absent. Draco Malfoy sur le lit, encore nu de leurs ébats peu avant, se tourna sur le côté la tête dans son bras, à peine recouvert du drap.

« Je ne pense pas. Il faut beaucoup de courage pour faire ça. »

Harry aurait pu ricaner mais se contenta de soupirer.

« C'est fuir la réalité. »

Ce fut au tour de Draco de soupirer.

« Je dirais que c'est carrément fuir la vie… Mais personne ne pourrait te le reprocher, et certainement pas moi. »

Harry se perdait dans ses souvenirs.

« Tu te souviens d'avant. Avant qu'il ne revienne pour de bon. C'était tellement facile de te haïr. Tellement bon de n'être qu'un gamin naïf. »

Draco se releva et enroula ses hanches avec le drap, froissé et sale, mais qu'importe. Il se plaça sur le côté du brun et le prit dans ses bras un moment en lui caressant les cheveux.

« A cette époque, je n'avais pas la marque. Tu croyais encore en l'avenir. Je donnerai beaucoup pour revenir à cette époque, » chuchota le blond.

Harry ferma les yeux.

« Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi c'est vers toi que je suis venu quand mes rêves et mes espoirs se sont brisés. Après avoir détruit tout ce qui se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur… »

« Peut-être que tu savais que je ne porterais pas de jugement, » fit calmement le blond, « que tu te fichais de ce que je pouvais bien penser. »

« Hn… Peut-être, » admit Harry. Le silence remplissait la pièce, un silence calme et mélancolique.

« Tu veux vraiment le faire ? » demanda Draco. Harry soupira, un long soupire triste et résigné, comme si le fait d'expirer son air pourrait alléger ses épaules.

« Je veux au moins avoir une fois dans ma vie le choix sur mon avenir. »

« Tu pourrais fuir dans le monde moldu, » proposa calmement Draco.

« Et être rongé de culpabilité toute ma vie. »

Draco soupira, effectivement vu comme ça c'était peut-être pire que son choix.

« Et si je suis à tes côtés pour te le faire oublier ? »

Harry prit sa main pour l'embrasser et la garda pour la caresser du pouce.

« Ne dis pas de bêtise Dray, tu auras un bel avenir en tant que mangemort. Tu es déjà bras droit de Voldemort non ? »

C'était une question rhétorique, Harry savait bien que Draco était le bras droit du Lord, et son chouchou d'ailleurs. Draco était puissant, très puissant.

« Harry… »

Draco laissa un moment le silence les envelopper, il dénoua sa gorge pour parler et reprit doucement.

« Tu sais Harry, je suis gay. Si un jour ça se sait, je serai tué. Les sorciers nous considèrent comme des monstres, surtout les sangs purs. Un jour ils finiront par l'apprendre, ça commence déjà à être compliquer de me cacher… Repousser les filles de mon mariage arrangé… Une fois marié comment est-ce que j'expliquerai que je ne puisse même pas bander face à ma femme? Ils comprendront forcément un jour...»

Harry déposa un baiser sur le ventre de Draco pour calmer ses tremblements.

« … Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas rester sous les ordres de ce mégalo, je ne veux pas rester dans cette communauté intolérante. »

La fin de sa phrase sonnait désespérée. Harry enserra sa taille de ses bras.

« Tu sais Dray, je pense aussi que je suis gay. Ça ne fait que conforter mon choix. Cette communauté, cette vie ne nous mérite pas tu sais. »

Il en avait marre des manipulations de Dumbledore, il en avait marre d'être pris pour cible par les médias, d'être encensé, puis trainé dans la boue juste après. Tout le monde croyait en lui, et deux jours plus tard le huait pour il ne savait quoi. Fudge lui léchait les bottes, après l'avoir presque fait passer pour fou à lier. Il en avait marre des chauds froids de cette putain de société.

« Draco, je crois que je t'aime. Je… Je voulais te le dire avant de partir. »

Draco serra son corps contre le sien.

« Ne pars pas sans moi alors. Je ne tiendrai pas tout seul ici. »

Harry releva les yeux sur Draco en entendant sa voix trembler. Le blond pleurait. Il passa une main sur sa joue lentement, tendrement, puis se redressa pour venir l'embrasser avec passion et désespoir.

Harry se recula à peine pour le regarder, les yeux dans les yeux.

« Je t'emmène avec moi Dray. Si tu le veux je t'emporterai avec moi. »

Draco le mena vers le lit et lovés l'un contre l'autre ils finirent par s'endormir sous les caresses tendres.

La promesse venait d'être scellée.

OOOO

Draco se réveilla, on était samedi matin, la potion devait être prête. Il regardait Harry, sur lui, collé à son ventre comme un enfant presque apaisé si on omettait la position presque fœtale, signe d'angoisse chez lui. Il lui caressa les cheveux un moment pour le réveiller tout en douceur.

Le brun papillonna des yeux et vint quémander un baiser. Pas de sourire, juste un air neutre qui fendilla le cœur du blond.  
Les yeux verts le regardaient avec tendresse derrière ce voile de douleur.

« Je veux faire de cette journée la dernière et la plus belle, » fit le brun sur le ton d'un enfant capricieux. Draco soupira et se força à peine à ricaner.

« Alors on va la rendre la plus belle possible. »

Cela débuta sous la douche où Draco alluma consciencieusement le brun de ses mains savonneuses. Une main sur son sexe, une sur son dos, entamant une lente descente vers la raie des fesses. Harry gémissait, les mains plaquées contre le carrelage froid, et cambra les reins pour laisser à Draco une belle vue sur son postérieur. Le premier doigt tira à Harry un gémissement indécent, alors que Draco commençait à perdre la tête. Au second Harry se recula un peu, collant ses fesses au sexe de Draco.

« Viens ! »

Draco retira ses doigts de l'antre chaud pour se coller à Harry, sa main toujours sur son sexe à le torturer. Il se positionna et le pénétra d'un coup, lentement mais inexorablement, arrachant à Harry un gros râle de pure extase. Le blond de sa main libre lui enserra les hanches pour l'aider dans ses mouvements.

Pas de violence, ni de brutalité. Draco allait et venait avec lenteur et délicatesse, il voulait que cette journée soit la plus douce pour eux deux. Il accéléra sous les suppliques du brun qui gémissait à la limite des larmes de joies.

« Oh putain Draco, Draco, c'est bon, je t'aime putain ! »

Le blond accéléra encore un peu avec des mouvements un peu secs pour frapper la prostate du brun à chaque fois, lui envoyant des décharges de plaisir dans tout le corps. Il devait mordre un peu le cou du brun pour éviter de crier son plaisir, et ses gémissements se mélangeaient à ceux de Harry qui le suppliait de jouir en lui, bien au fond, de le marquer à jamais comme son amant, son amour. De lui faire visiter le paradis encore et encore.

« Je t'aime Harry, viens pour moi, » réussit-il à grogner dans son oreille, et Harry dans un râle rauque accompagné de spasmes éjacula dans la main du blond. L'anus qui se contractait sur son sexe fit tourner la tête du blond qui, dans un dernier coup de rein puissant, se déversa en lui, au plus profond de lui comme demandé.

Malgré son orgasme dévastateur Draco maintenait le brun collé au mur par les hanches pour ne pas qu'il se retrouve au sol. Il semblait ne plus tenir sur ses jambes. Draco se retira de lui et le retourna pour venir l'embrasser fougueusement en le collant à lui.

Le reste de la douche et des préparatifs pour sortir furent doux et lents entre les deux amants.

Draco en sortant de la chambre de préfet regarda un moment le brun dans les yeux avant de venir enlacer ses doigts aux siens. Il ne comptait pas le lâcher de la journée, et qu'importe le regard des autres il le garderait jalousement à ses côtés tout ce temps.

Dans les couloirs ils choquèrent certains élèves à vie, mais s'en fichaient bien. Une fois dans le hall le silence se fit, une sorte d'incompréhension se lisait sur les visages. Loin de s'en soucier, Harry sautillait comme un gamin devant Draco.

« Dit ? »

« Hn ? » Fit le blond avec un sourire doux. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait son brun dans cet état !

« On est super riche et tout et tout, ça te dirait d'aller visiter le pays de tes rêves ? »

Un fin sourcil blond se souleva.

« Harry, le transplanage à longue, très longue distance n'est vraiment pas recommandé… »

Harry frotta ses ongles.

« Tu parles à Harry Potter, Dray, pas au premier pecno du coin. »

Avec un doux sourire Draco soupira.

« Tu veux aller où ? »

Les yeux verts le détaillaient.

« Voir la tour Eiffel, le Colisée de Rome, les plages de Hawaï et les Fjords du nord du globe. »

« Rien que ça ? » Ricana Draco.

« S'il te plait Dray. »  
Le froid Draco Malfoy, face à une bouille enfantine, ne put qu'accepter avec un sourire béat.

Et une fois passé à la banque sorcière, ils transplanèrent ensemble pour faire des folies. Monter tout en haut de la tour Eiffel, la main dans la main dans l'ignorance la plus parfaite des gens autour, pareil pour le Colisée de Rome, et la chapelle Sixtine que Draco admira un long moment.

Leur glace eut un gout exquis, main dans la main, à se bécoter comme un jeune couple en lune de miel.

Draco enlaça Harry sur la plage de sable fin à Hawaï, un cocktail dans la main. Le chocolat chaud à la terrasse d'un yacht devant les icebergs sur les fjords fut idyllique, Draco les emmena ensuite voir les palais de Moscou, et le soleil commençait déjà à s'enfuir quand Harry le prit dans les bras.

« C'était vraiment la plus belle journée de ma vie. »

« Moi aussi, » lui souffla le blond en l'embrassant pour les ramener dans leur chambre à Poudlard.

OOOOO

Dans la chambre Harry avait entrepris de faire subir milles tortures délicieuses au blond qui, la main dans les cheveux du brun et le dos contre la porte, ne contenait plus ses gémissements dus à une fellation de rêve offerte par son amant.

Quand un doigt se faufila en lui il n'en pu plus et le supplia de venir.

Harry remonta le long de son corps en léchant le nombril, puis un téton. Il agrippa les fesses de Draco qui enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Haletants, leurs sexes se frôlant, ils se dévoraient la bouche avec désir. Harry glissa une main pour guider son sexe et pénétrer le blond qui se cambra dans un râle d'extase. Harry en profita pour lui embrasser le cou et la pomme d'Adam.

Draco enroula ses bras autour du cou de son amant, emporté par le plaisir foudroyant du sexe de son amant enfoncé en lui, le maltraitant et frappant sa prostate sans cesse.

Dans un râle, à l'unisson, ils jouirent et une fois leur respiration redevenue presque normale, s'embrassèrent.  
C'était vraiment une journée exquise !

Harry porta Draco sur le lit pour qu'ils passent le reste de la nuit à se câliner. Il était bien, simplement là, dans ses bras. Draco lui caressait les cheveux et le dos, il lui caressait le ventre avec le sourire. Avant de s'endormir apaisés Draco et lui prirent la fiole de la table de nuit.

« Bonne nuit mon amour, » fit Draco en buvant cul sec.

« Bonne nuit Dray, je t'aime. C'était la plus belle journée de ma vie... »

« Moi aussi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent et enfin s'endormirent enlacés l'un à l'autre.

OOOOO

Hermione lisait une lettre reçue deux minutes auparavant, elle était avec les autres au petit-déjeuner.

Et ses larmes coulaient sans retenue sur ses joues.

C'était pour ça.

Harry avait voulu faire de sa dernière journée la plus belle de sa vie. Elle était triste et en colère aussi… Mais… Mais après tout il avait ses raisons. Un amour impossible, un combat à mort à cause d'une prophétie, une vie de chien du début à la fin en somme. Alors à bien y réfléchir elle était heureuse pour lui.

Ron et la table toute entière la regardaient, les yeux ronds. Elle souriait à travers ses larmes.

Et tant pis pour eux, ces intolérants, ces crétins qui avaient foutu tant de responsabilités sur le dos d'une seule personne, sans le préparer plus que ça. Le rendant malheureux en fin de compte. Et tant pis, qu'ils se démerdent, ils avaient certainement passé une journée magnifique, et de ce qu'elle avait pu voir la veille il, ou ils étaient partis heureux, amoureux et le cœur léger.

« Hermione, il se passe quoi ? » Demanda Ron incrédule. Il se prit une baffe sans avoir été préparé à la colère de la brune.

« Il se passe que par VOTRE FAUTE, VOTRE INTOLERANCE, VOS CONNERIE DE PROPHETIE, VOS MANIPULATIONS, deux amoureux sont partis ! »

« Hein ? » Lâcha intelligemment Neuville juste à côté d'elle.

Il lui fallait trouver un coupable à sa colère, elle le savait, mais finalement le coupable était bien choisi : tout était de la faute des sorciers ! Et elle faisait partie du lot. Elle n'avait pas vu la détresse de son ami, elle n'avait pas vu son mal être !

A cause d'eux tous.

La lettre lui disait comment il ne supportait plus ce monde. Les sorciers, leur intolérance, leurs magouilles, et il expliquait que seul ce choix l'apaiserait.

Elle s'effondra en pleurs.

Il avait intérêt à être apaisé, ils avaient intérêt à être heureux quelque part pour vivre leur amour. Et pas en enfer comme pourraient le penser les autres, ceux qui jugeaient un amour, juste pour une question de sexe.

Elle vit à peine Ron lire la lettre, et pâlir.

Elle vit à peine ses lèvres prononcer un merde sonore.

Elle le sentit la prendre dans ses bras, et elle le sentit pleurer lui aussi en murmurant des pardons.

Elle n'en avait que faire de leurs remords à tous. Leur imbécilité avait couté la vie à tous les deux.

C'est avec le directeur qu'ils allèrent dans la chambre de préfet pour y découvrir les deux amants morts enlacés. Elle vit le directeur détourner les yeux, coupable. C'était presque un meurtre, il avait trop de responsabilités dans le malheur de Harry, il aurait du être plus présent, le préparer plus, le protéger de lui mais aussi de cette communauté intolérante.

Il se souvenait lui aussi de son amant, jeune, qui n'avait pas supporté la pression et s'était suicidé.

Encore des morts à cause de la société.

Il laissa une larme d'impuissance et de tristesse couler.

Il était juste un vieil homme impuissant dans ce monde.

« Pardon, » fit-il aux amoureux avant de faire sortir les personnes présentes.

Il avait été un vieil imbécile aveugle.

FIN


	9. Le retourneur de temps

Humour

DM/HP

* * *

*** Le retourneur de temps ***

Malfoy montait les marches et juste en face, le visage fermé, écoutant d'une oreille Ron et Hermione, Harry descendait lui aussi les marches. A la surprise de ses amis Draco continua pour s'arrêter face au trio d'or. Harry souleva un sourcil devant la mine sombre du prince blond.

Draco prit une inspiration, les yeux cloués au sol et une main anxieuse dans les cheveux.

« Je te présente mes plus plates et sincères excuses. »

Ron ouvrit la bouche de surprise et Hermione souleva ses deux sourcils d'un coup.

« Et tu penses que je vais te pardonner juste parce que tu me présentes tes excuses devant nos amis ? Désolé mais il va falloir faire mieux. »

Harry croisa les bras, attendant, et Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel, ignorant l'air surpris de ses amis derrière lui.

« Évidemment, tu as toujours été très exigeant avec ce qui te tient à cœur. »

Draco sorti sa baguette et avant que Ron le mette en joue Harry baissa la baguette de son ami. Draco lança un sort sur ses cheveux et le gel disparu.

« Déjà, plus de gel. Ensuite c'est d'accord pour informer nos amis… et le reste du monde. Je te laisse même le choix pour mon père, amuse toi comme tu le voudras, mais je ne suis responsable de rien, ni de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, ni de ce qu'il pourrait bien t'arriver… »

Harry esquissa un rictus.

« Tu me livres ton père ? Quel esprit de famille Dray, j'en suis…. Ravis. Et tu es définitivement plus beau sans le gel. »

Harry passa la main dans les cheveux blond et extrêmement doux.

« Je déteste quand tu fais ça et tu le sais très bien. » râla le blond en remettant ses mèches blondes derrière les oreilles et lui lançant un regard noir. Qui alluma totalement le brun.

« Ron, Hermione, j'ai… quelques petites choses à mettre au point avec Draco… »

Hermione ricana alors que Ron s'écroulait au sol. Ce qui fit ricaner Théo et lever les yeux au ciel de Blaise. Théo une fois fini de rire se reprit.

« On te couvre Draco, je suppose que vous avez plein de choses passionnantes à vous dire et qui ne nous concerne vraisemblablement pas du tout. Prenez tout votre temps. »

Harry montra la chainette en or à Hermione.

« Les Malfoy ont pleins d'objets magique ultra précieux. On se débrouillera bien t'en fait pas. »

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de lui glisser.

« Tu es rentré fâché à 11h du soir, ça fait 8 tours de sablier. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser avec Draco dans un passage secret et d'utiliser le retourneur de temps pour une nuit complète de réconciliation.


	10. Le pacte

Couples : HP/DM

Genre : Dark

Rating : M

Autre :

Résumer :

_**- Mon site -**_

_**est en construction pour le moment mais a déjà deux os de plus qu'ici. je prévient que dorénavent je publirais AVANT sur mon site Web, agrémenter d'images etc...**_

_**(**_http : / / nash . wifeo . com ) sans les espaces.

*** Le pacte ***

C'était le pacte.

Je ne sais même plus comment ça a commencé, une dispute, des érections colées mais pas un mot entre nous à ce moment-là. Je t'avais juste conduit à la salle sur demande, t'avais plaqué contre le mur en claquant la porte. Tu t'étais esquivé et je pensais que tu partirais en courant mais tu as juste défais tes affaires dans un silence tendu pour te laisser tomber au sol à quatre pattes.

Ce soir-là, j'ai découvert que tu étais dominé et aimais ça.

Je t'ai pris avec férocité encore très affecté de notre dispute, tu n'as pas dit un mot, te laissant sodomiser comme une chienne collant ton cul à mes hanches de plus en plus violemment. Je crois que nous en avions trop sur le cœur et la conscience ce soir-là pour penser à autre chose.

Un pacte silencieux entre nous était scellé au moment où, ayant jouis en toi, je me suis relevé te regardant lové silencieusement sur le tapis, le cul plein de sang et de sperme, les cheveux blonds étalés sur le sol gris.

Je me suis rhabillé et je suis sorti.

Une fois la porte fermée, je t'ai entendu sangloter, mais je te haïssais trop encore pour comprendre.

Au fil des mois c'était toujours la même chose, l'un de nous faisait comprendre à l'autre son envie pressante. Le pacte sans un mot était scellé, tu n'as jamais parlé, attendant toujours nu dans la pièce. Tu as apporté des objets, je l'ai fait aussi, mais inlassablement tu te donnais à moi sans aucune retenue.

Je jouissais, tu me suivais, je me rhabillais et te laissais là sur le sol, sans avoir entendu le son de ta voix pour autre chose que l'orgasme.

Un jour tu as ajouté ta langue. Jamais je n'avais même osé demander quoi que ce soit de toi. Tu me donnais, je prenais et c'était comme ça. Et cette fois tu me donnais une fellation merveilleuse. C'était aussi une des rares fois où tu laissais ton visage visible, souvent tu le cachais par tes bras.

Ça avait été tellement bon ce soir-là.

Tellement doux de te savoir autour de mon sexe.

C'est là que j'ai compris que je t'aimais à en perdre la raison.

Le lendemain je voulais te le faire comprendre, j'ai utilisé un préservatif et du lubrifiant. Je voulais que ce soit doux aussi pour toi, que tu ne ressortes pas souillé, Sali comme les autres fois.

Pour la première fois j'ai entendu un hoquet de surprise à la sensation du latex et tes gémissements dès le départ ont cajolé mon épiderme.

J'ai été visiblement si doux que tu en as pleuré.

J'ai effacé tes larmes de mes mains et t'ai chuchoté de jouir.

Tu as jouis, je t'ai suivi après, me retirant avec douceur.

Je me suis relevé, me haïssant de te laisser ainsi recroquevillé et pleurant sur ce tapis, mais le pacte ne devait pas être détruit, je pouvais te perdre à tout moment.

Les fois suivantes je te prenais avec un préservatif et plus jamais ton sang n'a coulé entre tes cuisses, ni mon sperme. Il arrivait encore que tu pleures pendant l'orgasme, me laissant dans l'incompréhension totale. Peut-être le plaisir était-il si grand que tu en pleurais ?

J'avais une peur bleue que tu ne décides d'arrêter notre entretien particulier.

Et puis n'y tenant plus un soir j'ai rompus en parti le pacte.

Au lieu de prendre je t'ai donné.

Tu étais comme toujours étaler sur le tapis, les bras sur les yeux attendant juste la suite après mon entrée.

Mais je t'ai fait une fellation, je t'ai donné une fellation visiblement merveilleuse. Tu me regardais à la limite de l'orgasme sans comprendre.

A défaut de ta bouche, je découvrais ton corps, à défaut de ta salive je découvrais ton sperme. A défaut de ta voix je découvrais l'odeur de ton corps.

Tu t'es laissé faire, essayant de me prévenir pour ta semence, je n'ai pas stoppé voulant te goûter. J'essayais d'effacer de ta peau toutes les horreurs que je t'ai faites en presque un an. Le sang que tu as versé pour moi, le sperme qui t'avait maculé, la douleur qui t'avait transpercé.

Je venais de comprendre en avalant cette semence blanche que tu m'aimais certainement autant que je t'aimais.

Et que si je n'étais pas doué avec les mots alors j'allais te le faire comprendre.

Je ne fis pas apparaître un lit, je t'avais presque arraché le cul à ta première fois, je ne méritais pas de clémence et profitant de tes yeux posés sur moi je te donnais le lubrifiant et les préservatifs. Déjà nu et excité par la fellation que je venais de te faire je m'étais étalé sur le tapis les jambes écartées.

Je te devais bien ça.

Il t'avait fallu une bonne minute pour comprendre et tu t'étais exécuté en tremblant.

Quand tu m'avais pris ce soir-là j'avais enfin compris que tu avais beaucoup souffert de ma connerie. Je pleurais de douleur malgré ta douceur et ta préparation et doucement tu étais venu câliner mon cou. Avidement j'avais cherché ta bouche de la mienne et pour la première fois on s'embrassait.

J'ai crié de plaisir, de folie, de bonheur.

J'ai jouis un peu avant toi qui la main sur mon sexe pleurais encore.

Une fois retiré je m'étais accroupi et t'avais serré dans les bras. Plus jamais je ne voulais te voir pleurer sur le sol après l'orgasme.

« Chut, je reste. »

Je t'avais chuchoté et lentement tu t'étais calmé dans mes bras.

Tu t'étais accroché à moi avec une telle force que j'avais presque mal au bras mais je n'allais rien dire. C'était légitime après ce que je t'avais fait.

« Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas compris. »

Je me souviens t'avoir bercé longuement cette nuit-là pour calmer tes tremblements et je me suis hais de t'avoir rendu si faible avec moi.

J'avais réduit le fier Malfoy a un être brisé et soumis.

« Pardonne-moi Draco, pardonne-moi. »

Je t'ai supplié de me pardonner toute la nuit en te serrant contre moi et tu avais fini par t'endormir.

Il était tout juste le petit matin mais je t'ai enroulé dans une couverture, fait apparaitre un lit et t'y ai allongé, te regardant lover contre moi.

Qu'avais-je fait ?

J'étais un monstre.

En te réveillant des heures plus tard tu as paniqué et j'ai resserré mes bras sur toi.

Tu as regardé de tes yeux indéniablement tristes mon regard mortifié.

« Ne pars pas, ne pars plus. »Avais-tu tout juste soufflé.

« Promis. »

J'ai mis plus d'une année à réparer cette connerie de jeunesse. Une fois dans une chambre seul tu devenais un enfant craintif attendant presque que je te viol ou que je rompe. Il m'a fallu des mois et des mois pour te rassurer que je ne partirais pas. Des années pour que je te touche enfin sans que tu ne pleures.

Et maintenant après vingt ans de vie commune, je m'en veux encore chaque soir, quand je te fais l'amour avec tendresse, de te sentir retenir certaines fois tes larmes, et tes tremblements quand je ne me colle pas à toi juste après l'amour.

On a jamais vraiment reparlé de nos activités dans la salle sur demande. Mais plus jamais je ne pourrais te souiller de mon sperme Draco. J'ai déjà tellement de mal quand tu me supplies d'être dessous ou d'être un peu plus violent. Mais te souiller j'en suis incapable mon amour.

Mais je ne pourrais jamais te le dire de vive voix, jamais, alors je déverse ce pénible souvenir sur ce parchemin en espérant que tu me pardonnes du mal que je vais nous faire.

Je voulais tellement un enfant de toi Draco.

Mais moi je ne peux pas le porter à cause des séquelles de Voldemort.

Alors je vais te mentir et dire que je ne veux pas m'encombrer d'un bébé, qu'on a tout notre temps devant nous. Que je t'aime et que c'est la seule chose qui compte.

FIN


	11. Je peux te parler une minute?

Couples : HP/DM

Genre : Humour

Rating : T

Autre :

Résumer : une petite discussions comme ça…

*** Je peux te parler une minute ? ***

« Potter je peux te parler une minute. » les yeux gris froids sondaient les yeux verts, foncés d'avoir vu trop d'horreurs.

« Je t'écoute. » fit Harry calmement.

« En privé ! »

« Tu a des choses à cacher ? » demanda Harry à son interlocuteur pas le moins du monde expressif.

« Autant que toi. » fit Draco nullement impressionné.

« C'est gonflé pour un mangemort comme toi de me dire ce genre de choses. » les yeux gris se perdaient dans le vague. Harry était toujours imperturbable. La table ne comprenait pas grand-chose à cet échange.

« C'est gonflé de me traiter de mangemort. » fit calmement Draco.

« Tu portes bien la marque des ténèbres à moins que je ne me trompe ? » la table était intéressée, ça devenait captivant.

« Oui. Rappelle-moi pour qui j'ai du la porter ? Redis-moi juste pour voir qui m'a demandé de me trainer face à Voldemort ? »

Harry souriait face aux mines incrédules de ses amis.

« Moi. »

Draco affichait une mine victorieuse. La table avait stoppé toute action pour écouter avidement.

« J'en reviens à ma question première, puis-je te parler en privé ? »

« Je répète que je n'ai rien a cacher. » fit Harry calmement mais clairement butté. Draco roula des yeux.

« Très bien, libre à toi…. Je te préviens que je déplace mes cours la semaine prochaine d'une heure. Ainsi que le cours de mercredi à vendredi. »

« Ce qui m'oblige donc à déplacer mon cours de vendredi à jeudi. Ça ne m'arrange pas et je ne vois pas pourquoi je te ferais cette faveur. »

Draco souleva un sourcil.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » Harry le regardait clairement avec colère.

« Couloir du 3eme étage, lundi matin, 10h32 exactement. Au bras d'Elga. » se contenta de dire Harry. Draco éclata de rire franchement, Ron en lâcha sa tartine.

« Tous les même ! C'est une surprise gros beta, ta surprise. »

Harry était aussi décontenancé que les autres.

« Ma surprise ? »

Draco secoua la tête, faisant voler doucement ses cheveux.

« Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié ta date de naissance ? » Harry rougit.

« Tu n'es pas avec Elga alors ? »

Draco fit la moue.

« Quitte à m'accuser d'infidélité choisis au moins des garçons. Même si c'est assez drôle de te voir jaloux. » Draco regardait ses amis et la table avec une lueur amusée.

« Tu ne leur avais pas dit ? » Harry le regardait avec amusement lui aussi.

« Ne fait pas ça ! » Draco prit un visage angélique qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

« J'en conclus qu'on est ok pour les changements d'horaires. Après tout je m'en voudrais de te torturer en potion le jour de ton anniversaire. » Harry était honteux mais bêtement heureux. Il allait retourner à son bol quand Draco lança avec le sourire... ce qui déstabilisa beaucoup de monde.

« A ce soir chaton. » et s'enfuit. Harry grommela des injures à son abruti de blond quand il se tourna vers Ron, inanimé au sol. Il venait clairement de s'évanouir.

« Tu prends des cours de potions avec Malfoy ? » couina Hermione vexée.

« Oui. »

« Tu sors avec Malfoy ? » fit Ginny outrée.

« Ah, je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Mince j'étais persuadé de l'avoir fait ! » Fit candidement Harry avant d'éclater franchement de rire. Il fallait vraiment voir la mine de ses camarades. Non franchement même si ce n'était pas vraiment cherché c'était poilant !

Ron venait de se relever après un sort.

« Chaton ! » Hurla Ron incrédule.

Harry souriait béatement et but une gorgée de chocolat.

« Ho ça va ! Il adore m'agacer avec ce surnom. Franchement je préfère petit lion. Ça fait quand même plus viril. Saleté de blondasse ! » Fit Harry avec amusement.

* * *

Je le redit ici, mes fics et mes os sont postés une semaine avant sur mon site wiféo ( adresse complete sur le profil.)

et une partie de mes OS vont être publier papier, pour en savoir plus la pomme d'amour sur mon site toujours.


	12. Chapter 12Répète un peu ça Malfoy?

Couples: -/-

Genre: Humour

Rating: T

Autre :

Résumer : « Potter, fais tout ce que tu veux mais planque-moi quelque part. »

* * *

*** Répète un peu ça Malfoy ***

Harry regardait avec stupéfaction le blond en face.

« Répète un peu ça Malfoy ? »

« Potter, fais tout ce que tu veux mais planque-moi quelque part, sous ton oreiller, dans ton coffre de Gringotts, peu m'importe, mais je veux rester neutre dans cette guerre et tu imagines facilement que d'une, ou ma famille me tombera dessus, ou les gentils de ton camps me boufferont comme l'hideux mangemort que je ne veux pas être. »

Ok, fallait lui dire, en fait ce matin ses céréales l'avaient ensorcelé et il était dans un autre monde.

Ouais, voilà.

La terre ne tournait pas rond.

Draco Malfoy tendait le bras nu.

« Tu vois, pas de marque, seulement si j'en crois mon père dans…maintenant 58 minutes on prendra le train et je l'aurais. Je viens de l'apprendre, je suis acculé au mur. »

« Et en parler à Dumbledore ne t'a pas paru être une bonne idée ? »

Draco soupira agacé.

« Sa réponse on la connait tous les deux, rentre chez toi, devient espion. Vu les cheveux blanc que se fait Sévérus et le nombre de fois où il manque de crever…merci mais non. »

Harry le fixait.

« Et dire non à ton père ? »

Draco haussa un sourcil.

« Je tiens à la vie Potter, tu devrais essayer aussi de temps en temps. »

Tien, ce matin les sarcasmes du blond lui semblaient presque agréable. Certainement son air de chien battu, de race puuuure forcement…mais ho il pouvait bien penser agréablement au blond, il nageait en plein rêve non ?

« Ho ça se voit pas Malfoy, mais je tiens à la vie. Et comme considérer ma Némésis dans les mains…heu, de mon pire ennemi ne me semble pas une très bonne chose pour mon karma et le taux de réussite à survivre… Malfoy, sérieusement tu serais prêt à tout pour ne pas être mangemort ? »

Draco soupira résigné.

« Ouais, même si tu devais me cacher chez les Weasley je broncherais pas. » (ndlb : digne des Malfoy ! Pour sauver leur vie, ils sont prêts à tout ! Une famille de lâche ! Mais on les aime bien comme ça !)

Malfoy vit le brun réfléchir et ne fit aucune remarque, cette fois c'était pour sauver son honorable cul…

« Ok Malfoy, tu ne vas pas recevoir ta marque dans la seconde ou tu rentres ? »

« Non, le lendemain. »

« Tu peux t'éclipser de ton manoir ? »

« Ouais. »

« Donc ce soir à 20h tapante tu transplaneras au Chemin de Traverse devant Gringotts. Si c'est un plan pour m'avoir je te prévient que je n'hésiterais pas à te laisser pourrir là. »

« Je ne suis pas si con Potter, chemise verte problème, noire tout va bien, ça te va ? »

« Ok. Là je te kidnapperai pour faire croire à ta famille que tu as disparu. Et je te remettrai entre les mains de personnes fiables. »

Draco le regardait presque fier.

« C'est très fourbe ça Potter, ma famille va être morte d'inquiétude… » (ndlb : pauv' Lulu et Cissa ! Méssant Draco !)

Harry ricana.

« Très Serpentard hein ? Ok, jusque-là, on fait comme toujours. »

Harry était très fier de lui et devait rejoindre ses amis alors qu'il s'était fait alpagué dans une classe vide… aider Malfoy…non mais où il en était rendu…

Dans le train il décrocha un sort à Malfoy qui répliqua avant qu'on ne les sépare… et à la gare Harry su que le blond disait vrai en le voyant imperceptiblement trembler en allant vers son père le sourire victorieux.

20h tapante Draco apparu avec une chemise noire encapuchonner. Harry patienta deux minutes avant que le blond se fasse attiré par… il ne voyait rien mais se faisait trainer. Un moment il se demanda si son père l'avait suivi mais dans une ruelle Potter les fit transplaner à 50 endroits différents en une seconde lui donnant la nausée avant de revenir juste dans une rue sombre.

« Comme ça, pas moyen de nous tracer. »

« J'avais compris le principe Potter. » râla Draco vert mais heureux que le brun ai pensé à tout. Il se fit recouvrir d'une cape et trainer dans une baraque.

« Salut Harry !

-On suppose que ton paquet est ici ? » Firent les jumeaux.

« Ouais et avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit, il n'est pas mangemort, j'ai vérifié. »

« Pas de soucis, on a préparé ce qu'il faut pour le reste. »

Harry découvrit le blond devant les mines incrédules des deux roux.

« C'est…

-surprenant, quoi que…

- pas si hallucinant. »

Le blond se laissa faire devant les sorts de détection en tout genre, traçage, imperium, maléfices en tout genre. Veritaserum aussi sur des questions bien choisies et le tout fut réglé. Il se permit de souffler.

« Par merlin Potter, je ne suis pas en train de rêver ? »

« Heu...Non, mais moi j'ai déjà des doutes depuis ce matin où tu m'as adorablement attrapé dans la salle pour me demander mon aide. »

Draco pouvait le concevoir.

« Je vais devoir me cacher ici ? »

Fred le renseigna.

« Non, trop dangereux, on attend notre frère bill, il revient spécialement d'Égypte pour t'embarquer avec lui. Là-bas entre les gobelins de Gringotts et un briseur de sorts, tu seras tranquille. »

Ce fut le moment parfait où bill entra en saluant tout le monde avec enthousiasme.

« Ha Malfoy. Tu es prêt à partir, on doit faire vite ! »

Draco fit juste un signe de tête.

« J'ai juste pris deux choses si ça ne dérange pas… mon chat et mes photos… » (ndlb : oooh il a un chat ! C'est bien mon Draco ! )

Bill riait.

« Pas de soucis, mais ne t'étonne pas, les gobelins ont une sainte peur des chats. »

Draco eu un rictus puis se tourna vers Harry, n'attendant pas une poignée de main rappelant de mauvais souvenir il serra le brun dans ses bras.

« Putain, merci Potter, bonne chance pour Voldemort. »

Harry hébété le regarda partir encapuchonné avec Bill conscient que ça avait dû coûter au blond de le remercier et de dire Voldemort.

Fred lui tendit un verre et George une bouteille d'alcool et il en prit une longue gorgée cul sec.

« Putain, je viens de sauver mon ennemi d'enfance. Je vais me coucher la vie ne tourne plus rond ! »

Pas un des deux ne fit la remarque que le brun s'étalait dans leur lit à eux… pas grave certaines potions avaient besoin d'être revérifiées pour leur prochaine farce.


	13. Chapter 13

Suite à l'épuration de FF j'ai pris les devants et vous envoie lire mes fics sur mon site où elles ne risquent pas de se faire supprimer.

Pas besoin de s'inscrire pour me laisser un message et une newsletter vous apprendra les dernières publications.

Pour récapitulatif :

NON je n'abandonne pas petit frère, non l'arc en ciel d'une vie n'est pas finie et oui je la continue.

Oui même avec un peu de difficulté je continue à écrire créer son monde et à le publier sur mon site.

En bonus, les news yaoi du moment, un forum en collaboration avec les sadiques yaoistes, des fans art à vous faire baver, une vraie relation entre vous les fans et moi l'auteur.

j'éspère vous revoir très vite sur mon site (enlevez les espaces, FF refusant le hach té té pé deux point slash slash ... je vous laisserais rajouter les 4 lettres à la main ou aller sur mon profil.). : / / nash . wifeo . com


End file.
